


A Special Elf

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Elf story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon is in a panic and Jim helps him decide what to do about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - elf/elves prompt





	A Special Elf

A Special Elf

Simon was pacing in the office chewing on his wet cigar.

“Slow down, Simon. What do you need to make the Christmas pageant perfect?” Jim asked. 

“No one has a child about seven years old to be the elf. No one!”

“Did you forget that Rhonda has a darling little guy who is six? He would make a perfect elf.”

“Jim, I don’t want to point things out, but I think it might make people uncomfortable having him in the pageant. Don’t you agree?”

“Simon, are you talking about him being a Downs Syndrome child? Certainly you can’t mean that? Do I need to get Blair in here? First of all, Santa or Mary and Joseph would be the first to accept him into their fold. And by the way his name is Evan. He’s so damn cute. I saw them yesterday and he’s smart as a whip.”

“I’ve never seen him, Jim. Honestly, I didn’t realize that people are that comfortable with Downs Syndrome now. That’s good to hear. His name is Evan?” Simon asked. 

“You act like you’re from about thirty years ago, Simon. I’m glad Blair’s not in here. We take Evan once a month to the movies or out for sundaes. He’s darling and would make a perfect elf.”

“Yes, I understand that now. A very special elf.”

“Don’t you dare say that to Rhonda,” Jim said, sounding mad. 

“He’ll be saving our butts, so he is a very special elf. What did you think I meant?”

“Nothing. Never mind. Now go and ask Rhonda before she leaves. She’ll be thrilled.”

“Thanks, Jim. This is going to be so much fun, isn’t it?”

“I’m renting a fancy movie camera, so everyone will have this on film. It’s going to be just perfect.”

“Go get your work done. I have to go and catch Rhonda.”

Jim sat down at his desk and Blair asked, “What was that all about?”

“He needed a six year old elf and said no one had any children. I quickly pointed out Evan would be perfect for it. Don’t you agree, Blair?”

“Jim, that’s wonderful. He’ll love it. And we’ll take lots of pictures on top of the video. Rhonda will be so pleased. Did he forget about Evan?” Blair wondered. 

“Yes, Blair, he did. I was lucky enough to be in there to remind him of what a cutie he is. And you know how well he can read, so learning his lines will be easy for him. Plus you know Rhonda will be thrilled to have him included in the Christmas Pageant. They’ve never asked her before.”

“I can tell from the way you dancing around it that Simon thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to have an elf that has Downs, am I right?”

“He doesn’t know him like we do. Hell, Simon doesn’t know about anyone’s kids.”

“Well, I’m just glad you were able to talk him into it. And don’t say you didn’t. I know Simon well enough to know you had to talk him into it,” Blair said, smiling. 

“Simon called him a special elf because he saved Simon’s butt.”

Blair threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, look how happy Rhonda is. She’s coming over to tell us.”

Rhonda walked up and said, “Guess who is going to be the littlest elf in the play?” 

“Let’s see, would it be Blair?” Jim teased. 

Blair hugged her and said, “Does he have any lines?”

“Yes, he has three. I was going to ask you two to come over and practice the play with him. Do you have time?”

“Rhonda, we always have time for our friends’ children. We’ll be there tonight at 7:00. That’s not too late is it?”

“Not at all. He’s going to be so excited. I told Simon he sings too and Simon seemed surprised. I guess I don’t talk about him enough,” Rhonda said. 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s going to make the best elf ever. One year we had to use Blair. He hated that, but he’s going to tell Evan that he loved it. Aren’t you, Blair?”

“I sure am. We’ll see you at 7:00. Gotta get this work done or we’ll never get out of here,” Blair added. 

Jim smiled at everyone in the bullpen and knew that Rhonda was going to be so proud of her son that day. He was only six, but his dream was to work for the police department. With any luck he would do exactly that. But for now, he was going to be a special elf.


End file.
